Tempestade
by boneyking-ofnowhere
Summary: Chove lá fora e aqui dentro de mim também.


Chovia muito naquele dia.

O time 7 estava a caminho de uma missão em um país vizinho. Nada muito complexo, mais uma das missões de nível D designada aos genins. No entanto não seria possível prosseguir a caminho do destino debaixo daquela chuva torrencial. Já era noite, então por bem Kakashi determinou que parassem, assim aproveitariam a pausa no percurso para descansar.

Há poucos metros Kakashi conseguiu avistar um abrigo, uma espécie de gruta. Um tanto quanto apertada, mas nada que três pré-adolescentes de um metro e meio cada um e um adulto não pudessem dar conta para dormir. Inclusive, não estavam em tanta vantagem assim para poder escolher alguma coisa. A meta agora era simplesmente se abrigar da chuva.

O primeiro a reclamar foi Naruto. Deu seu famoso chilique, que eventualmente foi cortado pelo próprio Kakashi. Sasuke e Sakura não disseram uma sequer palavra, porque obviamente haviam entendido o motivo da recolhida, e entendiam bem que não seria possível escolher a dedo algum outro lugar maior que aquele. Após o breve show de Naruto, todos seguiram quietos. Cansados e molhados de seguir viagem em meio a chuva, se aqueciam em volta de uma pequena fogueira.

Apesar do clima já um tanto quanto mórbido, Sakura estava mais quieta que o normal. Talvez estivesse um pouco reflexiva, sobretudo no que dizia respeito a ser um shinobi em sua plenitude. Após a fatídica missão no país da névoa, da batalha contra Zabuza e Haku, no estado em que Sasuke ficou, em pensar por um breve instante que o havia perdido... Seus princípios ficaram, de certa forma, abalados.

Será que o caminho shinobi era realmente o único caminho? Aliás, seria o caminho shinobi o **seu** caminho?

Foi quando se deu conta que os meninos começavam a se organizar para dormir. Também, pudera, considerando o tempo em que o sol já havia se posto e o início da chuva, já beirava a madrugada. Naruto e Kakashi ficaram perto da abertura da gruta, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura ficariam mais para dentro. Sakura, perdida em devaneios, simplesmente deitou em seu saco de dormir de barriga para cima, sem reparar que havia ficado muito próxima de Sasuke. Eram muitos pensamentos que rondavam a sua cabeça, misturado com a flutuação hormonal que só uma menina pré-adolescente sabe o que é. Tanto que só se deu conta quando se virou para deitar de lado e notou que podia sentir a respiração dele no seu rosto. Isso a fez ruborizar.

Estar ali tão próxima dele era como um sonho.

Sakura desde que percebeu que o amava se incumbiu de decorar cada detalhe que permeava sua existência, descobrindo suas preferências, suas peculiaridades, enfim. Mas somente isso já lhe soava um tanto quanto infantil. A convivência agora possibilitava uma diferente visão dele enquanto pessoa e consequentemente de seus sentimentos para com ele.

Olhando-o ali, tão próximo de si, a fazia confirmar por um momento que sim, o caminho shinobi era **definitivamente** seu caminho. Pois somente através dele ela poderia protegê-lo. Pois somente assim ela poderia garantir um futuro pacífico, no qual ele estaria incluído. Pois só assim ela poderia ser capaz de ajudá-lo a vingar seu clã, se isso fosse necessário, para mantê-lo ao seu lado.

A cada dia que passava ao seu lado, sentia que seu amor por ele crescia e amadurecia. Em cada momento que compartilhavam juntos, sentia um bando de borboletas voarem em seu estômago que não cessariam voo até a hora de dormir. Sakura olhava para Sasuke dormindo tão pacificamente que mal podia se conter. O estômago embrulhava, jamais conseguiria relaxar de tanta excitação: aquele momento era único, raro e mágico. Era precioso demais presenciar tal vislumbre de vulnerabilidade de alguém que não baixa a guarda nunca.

Uma mecha do cabelo dele caía em seu rosto. Seria muita audácia retirá-la dali?

Sem se importar muito com as consequências, Sakura o fez. O contato com o mais pequeno centímetro do corpo dele lhe eletrizava sempre, quase como um choque. Os comichões baixo-ventre sempre a faziam ficar um tanto quanto confusa. Seu cabelo era tão sedoso...

Por um breve momento se sentiu gelar: ele abrira brevemente os olhos. Mas para sua surpresa, sua reação foi lhe lançar um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio, voltando a dormir logo em seguida.

Aquilo era melhor do que ela mesma poderia ter imaginado.

Então é por isso que o amava tanto. Estar perto dele era sempre uma surpresa: e ela amava-as, independentemente se eram boas ou ruins. Nada nunca era preto no branco.

Aquele momento, que durou pouco mais que alguns segundos, seria mais uma das inteirações entre eles que Sakura guardaria no seu rol de motivos para amá-lo incondicionalmente.

E por elas, lutaria com toda certeza até o fim de seus dias.


End file.
